


Torn Asunder

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A little something that hit me after watching 'Word of God'





	Torn Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> I know I should be working on the next chapter of What Can Never Be, but I have just sobbed my way through the end of 'Word of God' and this wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down...

I watch Tommy walk off with the CIB officers, my heart breaking. I can’t believe that our working partnership might end like this. 

I knew he was struggling. I could see how much it was costing him emotionally to keep everything together, to make it through the working day. I was doing my best to help him. I honestly tried, but he made too many enemies on this case.

I want to run after him, I want to tell the officers that they are wrong about him, that he is grieving, that he needs help not handcuffs, even if they are only metaphorical ones. Why did they need to send four detectives anyway, did they think he was going to resist arrest?

I am rooted to the spot; watching my best friend, my love, being led away, and yet I feel adrift. 

God Tommy, what the hell do I do now?

~*~

I can’t look back again. I can’t bear to see the hurt and disappointment in Barbara’s eyes. She has tried so hard to help me, to keep me in line, and I love her for that. Truth is, I love her period, and I have done for a very long time.

I don’t care what happens to me. Destroying my career is just another thing to add to my long list of failures, but I do care about her. She is the most important person in the world to me, and now I have let her down. The word that came out of my mouth was sorry, but that wasn’t what I really wanted to say.

I hope she understood.


End file.
